emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02095
}} is the 2,097th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 4 July, 1996. Plot Part One Jack is getting annoyed by the latest bunch of schoolkids to visit the bunkhouse. Robert has become friendly with one of them. Jack asks the leader to keep them more under control. He is in a mood because Ned hasn't turned up for milking. Rachel says that she isn't surprised because Jan has been sacked from the Woolpack. She tells them that it is because Alan had been making advances towards her and she rejected him. Jack and Sarah are both surprised at Alan. Sean wakes up to find Alice standing over him. She complains that she did not sleep very well because of the noise of the wine bar. Kathy is beginning to regret agreeing to a partnership with Eric. Jan tries to apologise to Ned. He is really hurt because she has lied to him and brought shame on the family. He is really embarrassed about accusing Alan of something that he hasn't done. He doesn't trust her anymore. Roy tells Scott that he is the new Entertainments Manager at the holiday village. He invites Kelly up to see him later, but she is more interested in Marcus. Scott is still being pressurised to steal a pension book from the Post Office. Zoe disapproves of Susie's job in the wine bar. She mentions that Emma would never have done anything like that and they start to have a row. Linda walks in on them. Alan and Terry are preparing for Independence Day celebrations. They want to compete with Pollards Wine Bar. Eric is having a juke box installed. A sheepish Dave apologises to Kathy for his behaviour at the opening of the wine bar. Eric presents him with his drinks bill - £120. Robert has found himself a friend, Andy from the city kids. Ned arrives at Emmerdale Farm and Jack and Sarah offer their support over Jan's sacking. They say that they will not be drinking in the Woolpack anymore. Ned then tells them the real reason that she was sacked amd they do not know what to say. Roy is late on his first day at work. He has high hopes of meeting lots of women, although he looks like being disillusioned. Kim is enjoying spending time alone with Valentine. Nurse Bell arrives to spoil her peace. Kim is quite frank with her saying that she is in a loveless marriage and that she would love to go for a ride to get rid of the baby. She is bitchy when Zoe calls looking for her father. Kim calls her a "freak of nature" in front of Nurse. Eric is tempting Alan's loyal customers away by offering half price wine. Linda is embarrassed by her mum's actions. She is eager to leave home and asks Biff to talk to Frank about renting one of his cottages. Kim continues to taunt Zoe who has the last word calling Kim nothing better than a "common prostitute". Kim slaps her in front of Frank and the nurse. Part Two Zoe is furious with Frank. She cannot understand why he has invited Kim back to Home Farm when she nearly killed him before. Roy is an ice cream man. He is doing his best to flirt with a couple of holidaymakers when Biff spoils it all by telling him that there is a blocked toilet that needs clearing. Jan is hysterical as Ned has another go at her. Dave arrives in the middle of the row knowing nothing about his mum stealing from the Woolpack. He tells Ned that he has paid off their £2000 fine. Ned is ungrateful and calls it Kim Tate's blood money. Nurse Bell asks Kim why all the Tates seem to hate her. Kim tells her that she and her baby have been bought by Frank. Viv finds Scott in the post office section of the shop. Andy knocks on the kitchen door of the farm and claims that he has hurt himself. Sarah finds him a plaster and then lets him stay for tea, much to Jack's disapproval. Marcus is talking to Kelly when Scott arrives. Kathy has just put Alice to bed when loud music starts up in the wine bar. Scott explains to Marcus that he nearly stole the pension book, but that his mum found him. Marcus blackmails Scott telling him that he is going to take Kelly for a ride on his motorbike and that anything could happen between them. Eric has set up an American theme in the wine bar. Even Sam is dressed in baseball jacket and cap. Kathy complains about the noise and Eric asks Sam to turn the jukebox off. He does, but fuses all the lights as well. Dave pleads with Alan to give Jan another chance. He is thinking about it until Terry steps in and says that there is no way that Jan can have her old job back. Betty tells Biff that he is the son that she and Seth never had. He cannot tell her that he wants to move out. The wine bar is in darkness. Sam brings out the sparklers. Kathy tells Eric that she wants the wine bar to close down after tonight. He tells her that he has got a signed lease and can do what he likes. The Glovers have a strained night in together. Linda has enough of watching her parents row and tells them that she is leaving to live with Biff. Notes First appearance of Andy Hopwood. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday